What Happens When Gakuen Alice Gets Facebook
by logarhythm
Summary: A series of Facebook drabbles about what might be typed if Gakuen Alice got Facebook access. M/N H/R
1. In love with Naru

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii everyoneeeeeeeeeeee! :D I'm new here, so please be nice to me! . **

**I know this sucks, and believe me, the other chapters I've written just get worse. So I actually feel sorry for you if you're reading this because it is DREADFUL. XD I'm only posting this because I don't want a blank profile... ^_^; My better works will be up soon (as soon as I can be bothered to finish them, anyway! XD), so please look out for them! *bow***

**Anyway: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. :(**

**Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated! I also accept constructive criticism, non-constructive criticism and flames, so feel free to say whatever you want! :D Just don't lie, please. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>**-chan Sakura ** is in love with Narumi-sensei!  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **Comment**

**Nar****u Sensei~** and **Hotaru Imai **like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Thank you Mikan for your kind donation of blackmailing material.  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Naru Sensei** Yaay! :D  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Shut up, stalker.  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** You heard her, gay teacher.  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>• **6 people **like this.

**Naru Sensei~ **That's mean, Natsume-kun. :(  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **Eh? When did I write that? :O  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Aoi Hyuuga ** Maybe you were asleep and you sleep-typed it!  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** I can imagine her doing that. Idiot.  
>11 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 4 people **like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** NATSUME! I'm telling you, I didn't write that! :(  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Naru Sensei~** D:  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai ** …  
>11hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** HAHAHAHAHA! You got PWNED, sensei!  
>11 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Shut up, idiot.  
>10 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ** OOH! Imai LIKES meh! :D  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 2 people **like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Just when did I say that?  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ** You call Mikan-chan an idiot, and you like her! :P  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** …You're annoying.  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ ** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** …  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Haha! You're speechless! :D  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Only at your overwhelming charm and cleverness.  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ ** Thank you! But cleverness isn't a word. Ha! :D  
>10 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **Actually, it is.  
>10 hours ago• <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **And why should I trust you? :O  
>9 hours ago• <strong>Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Because otherwise I'll run right round to your dorm room and burn you. And because you got a  
>D in English last term and I got an A+.<br>9 hours ago•** Like **•** 11 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** Who cares what score you got? Boaster!  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like<br>****  
><strong>**Natsume Hyuuga** I could always come round to your room instead, you know.  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 1 person **likes this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** You wouldn't dare!  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Enough of this useless drabble. I'm signing out before this dumb conversation can destroy any more of my brain cells.  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong> •** 1 person **likes this.

_**Hotaru Imai**__ has signed out._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ has signed out._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ has signed in._

**Ruka Nogi** What's going on? And why is everyone up so late? It's gone midnight!  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** But… Ruka-pyon, you're up too. :/  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong> •** 4 people **like this.

**Ruka Nogi** …  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Heh.  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Ruka Nogi **Shut up, Natsume.  
>9 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **This is getting a bit awkward. Time for a SUBJECT CHANGE! Mikan-chan, start us off!  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Eh?  
>8 hours ago<strong> • Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Just talk about something. Come on, we all know how good you are at blabbing about something completely unrelated to the current context.  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 2 people **like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** … Um…  
>8 hours ago• <strong>Like <strong>

**Ruka Nogi** …  
>8 hours ago• <strong>Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oh yeah! So, we need to figure out the mystery!  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Ruka Nogi** What mystery?  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Read the conversation up there.  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ ** It's funny! :D  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** No one asked your opinion, sandbag.  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan** **Sakura** Hey! That's mean!  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** … No one's saying anything!  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Excpet you. :D  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

_**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**__ has signed in._

**Oh-So-Lovely-****Sumire Shouda ** Koko, you can't spell.  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **1 person** likes this.

**KokoRULEZ **Really? Oh, whoops. My mistake. :D  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Koko, you really are AN ARSTOP! PATHETIC SSTUPID  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **1 person **likes this.

**Ruka Nogi** … Um, Sakura?  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** It's Natothing! :D  
>8 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** What's going on?  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** ItKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Sakura, what's going on? Are you okay?  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura**   
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Quick! Someone get to her room! She's having a spaz attack and is attacking the keyboard! :D  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** That's not funny, Koko.  
>8 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

_**Hotaru Imai**__ has signed in._

**KokoRULEZ **Why are you back? We thought you'd left for good!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 1 person **likes this.

**Hotaru Imai ** It's Mikan, not Hotaru! Natsume just came into my room and  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Mikan! Get off my computer! Go back and sleep, or you'll pay!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** But  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Found you!  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Natsume! Stop following me!  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Get out of my room, Hyuuga! Or you'll pay more than Mikan will!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong> •** 2 people **like this.

**KokoRULEZ **I think I can hear them a few doors down! :D  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** Of course you can hear them! The whole academy can probably hear them considering how loud Sakura-san is yelling… -.-  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 4 people **like this.

**Ruka Nogi **… Natsume…  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Naru Sensei~** Stop shouting, everyone! You've woken the staff up!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** No they haven't. You were just being immature and staying up all night, only to skip homeroom tomorrow to sleep in the staffroom. Am I right?  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong> •** 2 people **like this.

**Naru Sensei~** … That's Imai-san, isn't it… ^_^;  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Yes. And you are avoiding the question, so I would assume that WAS your plan.  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Naru Sensei~** …  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

_**Naru Sensei~**__ has signed out_.

**KokoRULEZ **Have mercy on him! And me!  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Why would she have to have mercy on you?  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** No reason as of yet, but I will if he doesn't shut up.  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Oh, Hotaru-chan, where are Natsume and Sakura? I know they're not in your room anymore, but I can still hear them shouting…  
>7 hours ago• <strong>Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai** I sent them back to their rooms. Although I think Hyuuga is still harassing Mikan in her room.  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** OHMIGOD! I can't let that happen! I'm going over there right NOW! :(  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**KokoRULEZ **But you don't even know where Mikan-chan's room is…  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** …  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with__** Natsume Hyuuga**__._

**KokoRULEZ **NO WAY!  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** Piss off, Natsume!  
>7 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is single.  
><em>

**Ruka Nogi** Um… What's going on?  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Hotaru Imai ** I have a hunch.  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with __**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**_.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** NATSUME! STOP MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** But it's fun. :)  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** URGHHHHHHH!  
>7 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is single._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with __**Hotaru Imai**__._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is single._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with __**Ruka Nogi**__._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is single._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with __**Natsume Hyuuga**__._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is single._

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ is in a relationship with __**Natsume Hyuuga**__._

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oh, whatever, Natsume. -.-  
>6 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong> • **1 person** likes this.

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ has signed out._

* * *

><p><strong>So, so, how was it?<strong>** Please tell me in a review! :D**

**By the way, I just thought everyone should know that I am definitely NOT a regular updater. So be prepared for six-month gaps in between updates. ^_^;**

**Ja ne! ;)**

**- lumisakom xx**


	2. We're all just too bored

**Hey everyone! Yeah, quick update because I have the first four chapters (if you can call them that) already done. I won't ask for a review goal, because the story isn't good enough and I'm worried I might disappoint you. :) So the next chapter(s) will be up soon. But I WILL, however, ask for a review goal on my other fanfics which I might upload eventually... :)**

**Anyhoo, I've already disclaimed GA, so I'm not going to bother doing it with any of the future chapters. It's not like I'm suddenly going to own Gakuen Alice overnight, is it? X)**

**Oh, and if you read this author's note (and the one for the previous chapter) sumbit a review with the last line saying: I HAVE A PRETTY PATTERN ON MY CARPET. I'll be looking for it at the end of your review! ;) Even if you put nothing else in your review at all! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi Hyuuga<strong> is SOOOOOOOOO bored here at home!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** Comment**

**Mikan-chan Sakura**, **KokoRULEZ**,** Kitsu-kun :D**, and **2 others** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **But you're so lucky! You get to stay at home while everyone else is stuck at the stupid academy… :(  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** With that damn Naru…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **9 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** And his gay English assignments…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **11 people **like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga** What's this person like?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Why do you want to know?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Aoi Hyuuga** Because I'm so bored! I'm willing to talk about more or less anything right now! Please tell me about him!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Well, he's tall…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Not really. He's shorter than Misaki.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** But not as short as Jin-Jin!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** He has girly blonde hair and purple eyes. And he's incredibly gay.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **6 people **like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga** Really? I want to meet him! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You're too similar to Mikan for your own good, you know.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** What's that supposed to mean?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **Hotaru? Tell me!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** …  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Argh! Natsume, tell meeeeee!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** No way. It's much funnier when you don't know.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **ARGH!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Okay, everyone, calm down! Mikan-chan, I have some Howalon if you want some!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Really? Wow! Thank you! :D See, everyone? At least SOMEONE is nice to me! XP  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **… This is a boring subject. Someone change it.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Where's Ruka?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Who knows.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Hang on, I think I heard him shout something from down the hall! :O  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **4 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **Me too!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Aoi Hyuuga** Now THIS sounds interesting! :D What did he say?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **I can't hear him… D:  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Um… Something like… "What the … changed… name… kill…" :O  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **I swear I have nothing to do with this, whatever it is.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **3 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **Then who else would?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Hotaru!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** … Damn.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** So it WAS you, Imai. Damn blackmailer.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **5 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** What did you do?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You'll probably find out in a second. :)  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan****-chan Sakura** Wha…?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon**__ has signed in._

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon** What the hell happened to my username? :O  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **16 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **It wasn't me. :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Or me.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Or me!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Me neither.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **Liar.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **5 people** like this.

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon** This isn't funny! Change it back! :(  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Why can't you?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon **Because I can't get to my profile or settings! It's all been disabled!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **2 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** That'll be 20000 yen, and I'll put it back to normal.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon **What? I don't have any money!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** That's a lie. You're a three-star, just like me. And I know for certain that you didn't spend any of your allowance for the past few months.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Geez, Hotaru! How many times have I told you to stop stalking Ruka-pyon?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **4 people** like this.

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon** She's stalking me now as well?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **3 people** like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga** Hahahahahahahahahahaha! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon **Stop that! It isn't funny, Aoi!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yes it is.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **2 people** like this.

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon** Shut up!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Don't be mean!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover**** Pyon** Shut UP, everyone! Fine, fine! I'll give you the money, Hotaru-chan! Just change my username back!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Give me the money first.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover** **Pyon** What? Come over to your room?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Yes. Right now. And for every minute you keep me waiting, I'll add 15% interest to my price.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ru-chan SissyGayAnimalLover Pyon** But your room is on the other side of the building, and up two flights of stairs!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **1 person** likes this.

**Hotaru Imai** Then I suggest you start running now.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **That's mean! :O  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** That's life.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** :P  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Could that get any more childish?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **3 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Only in your dreams! XP  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Have you forgotten, I never sleep?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Well that would explain you always being so grumpy and moody and mean and horrible!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 4 people **like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Here we go again.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Lovers' quarrel! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Ruka, Let's leave them alone, shall we? Here, I'll change your username back… Sweet money… £££  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oi! Hey, what are you talking about?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Imai…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** Haha!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** You too, Yome!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Okay, okay, I surrender! *gulp* RUUUUUUUUUN! D:  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

KokoRULEZ

_has signed out.  
><em>

_**Hotaru Imai**__ has signed out._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ has signed out._

**Aoi Hyuuga** Bye! ;D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ has signed out._

**Mikan-chan Sakura **… We're all alone…  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Correction. YOU'RE all alone. Ciao.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ has signed out._

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Ehh? Natsume? :(  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ has signed out._

**Naru Sensei~** What's all this about me being gay? And those assignments are awesome! Hmph. They're all getting detentions tomorrow. :(  
>1 hour ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Naru Sensei~**__ has signed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, folks! ;) Like it? Hate it? The latter is probably true. But at least be honest enough to tell me in a REVIIIEEEEW! :D<strong>

**Ja ne! ;)**

**- lumisakom xx**


	3. Plans for shopping

**Hey! My first ever reviewer has given me the determination to go through with the very long process of editing and uploading the next two chapters, so here they are! :D**

**Thank you so very much for my first ever review, _TheOneAndOnlz_! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan-chan Sakura<strong> has decided to take everyone shopping! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **Comment**

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**, **Hotaru Imai**, **Anna Sugar'n'Spice** and **6 others **like this.

**Hotaru Imai **How much money do we each get?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **2 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Um… 1000 yen? Sorry, I don't have that much money right now… ^_^;  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** That's fine with me. As long as I get SOMETHING, I don't care how much it is.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Anna Sugar'n'Spice** But Mikan-chan, if you don't have that much money, then why choose to do this now?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan** **Sakura** Because… Just 'cause I feel like it, I guess! ^_^  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Does this include boys?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** I guess, if you want to come! :)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **YESHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun ** :D Cool! I'm SOOOO coming! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu** I'm coming too… But only for the money, okay? It's not like I'm wimpy enough to enjoy going  
>shopping with a bunch of girls…<br>4 hours ago • **Like **• **3 people** like this.

**Nonoko Puff'o'Smoke ** You're just saying that! Really, you're just a big softy inside!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **6 people** like this.

**Anna Sugar'n'Spice** Yeah, totally right!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu** Hey!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Leave him alone. :)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Yeah, he's not worth the fuss. :P  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You constantly accuse me of being mean… Look who turned the tables.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **5 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hypocrite.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** What?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** You're so stupid you don't even know what 'hypocrite' means.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **9 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** Don't call me stupid, stupid! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Idiot.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Mean!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Ugly.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura ** Fox!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Cow.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Let's move on before the words get ruder.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Good idea!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Natsume, are you going?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **12 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** … Why did that get so many likes?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **2 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** …  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** … Well, I guess I'm going if you are.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **17 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Well… I might… Since I'm free…  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Since Imai's going, you mean.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **6 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** No!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Seriously? :O  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Oh no! My Ruka-kun! He's been stolen! T_T Curse you, Imai-san! D:  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **6 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai **That doesn't sound so scary when you talk of me so respectfully.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** URGH!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** That's so pathetic, it sounds like something Mikan would say.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **4 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oi! Don't compare me to Permy! She's horrible and mean and ugly!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** For once, I agree with you, Polka.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **2 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Me as well.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** Aww, don't be so mean to her, guys! :D  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Koko! Don't say that with a ':D' at the end! It makes it look like you're enjoying it!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** …  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** :D  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda ** FINE! You know what? I'm LEAVING!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **19 people** like this.

_**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**__ has signed out._

**Kitsu-kun** 19 people like the fact that she's leaving? When she reads this, she's gonna be… Ouch. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be standing next to her. :D  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **8 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **People, get ready for BLAST OFF! :O  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **2 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Come on, don't be mean.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Again with the hypocrisy, I see.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Shut up! What does that even mean, anyway?  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **3 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Figure it out yourself, idiot.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Waaah! Hotaru? Hotaru? Tell me, Hotaru!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Like the sadistic ball of burning fire says, figure it out by yourself. I'm not wasting my precious time helping you look a word up in the dictionary.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oi.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai ** No offence, obviously.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yeah right.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** Woah, woah! Break it up, you two! You're killing me here! :D  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** If we're killing you, then why the smiley face?  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** … :D  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu** You're an idiot, man. Just shut up and let the cold freaks have their argument.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **5 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai ** Cold freaks?  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Way to go, Mochiage. You just earned yourself a free ticket to hell, courtesy of moi.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **4 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Stop hassling him! Meanies!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **You can hardly call this hassling, Mikan. I've done much worse than this before.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Gulp… Please don't talk about that. It's not my fondest memory. :(  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 3 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Crybaby.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Am not!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Are.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Am not!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Are.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Am NOT!  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Are.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** I AM NOT! D:  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga ** Are.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** NO I'M NOT! DX  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai ** Honestly, Hyuuga. You're just as childish as she is.  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 11 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
>3 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**N****atsume Hyuuga ** … She started it.  
>1 hour ago • <strong>Like<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not as good as the other two. But it's here, and that's what matters, right?<strong>

**... Right?**

**Oh, who cares. XD The next chapter should be up sometime this evening. ;)**


	4. Theories and rants

**Hey! :D Another chapter! (Even though it's REALLY bad... Seriously, if you thought the other chapters were okay-ish (which I know you did, don't deny it), then this chapter will seem really, REALLY bad. But I thought I'd upload it anyway 'cause I have nothing else to upload. XD)**

**Does anyone else get that feeling where they have so many story ideas (I mean, LOADS), but they can't be bothered to actually write the stories themselves? :/**

* * *

><p><strong>KokoRULEZ<strong> Guess what? I just heard Mikan-chan and Natsume-san having an argument! And it sounded like it was coming from Natsume-san's room! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Comment<strong> •** Like**

**Hotaru Imai**, **Ruka Nogi**, **Naru Sensei~** and **12 others** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** I'll pay you 5000 yen if you manage to get me a recording.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>• **3 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Isn't that a bit harsh, Hotaru-chan?  
>2 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** I would have thought that you of all people would know I can do much worse than this.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 2 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** And since when did I give you permission to start calling me by my first name, Nogi? Or do you like  
>me?<br>2 hours ago • **Like **•** 7 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** No, I just, I just... It came to mind. I mean, I was going to call you Imai, but I guess Sakura rubbed off on me... Or something...  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You're just as bad at lying as Mikan is, even over the internet. Possibly even worse.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 12 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ** Aww, don't be mean, Hotaru-chan! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You calling me by my first name is even worse than Nogi. Quit it, or prepare yourself.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** ... Gulp. I'm sorry, I take it back, Imai-san-sama-dono. :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** That doesn't even make any sense.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Naru Sensei~** Really? I wonder what Mikan-chan is doing in Natsume-kun's room... ;)  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You disgust me, Naru. We're twelve.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Naru Sensei~** Aww, I know, Imai-san. I'm just thinking of the future! ;)  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Shut up, baka-sensei.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Naru Sensei~ **Hai! *Cowers in a corner*  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu **Although it IS strange, you've gotta admit.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D **Yeah! Maybe they're secretly plotting world domination, but ended up having an argument over what  
>colour the cannons should be! :D<br>2 hours ago • **Like **•** 27 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **I think I did hear Natsume-san mention something about Polka-dots... :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 19 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS STATUS?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** :O  
>2 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 4 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Get off my account, stupid.  
>2 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 8 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** ...?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** What? :O  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** You're on my account.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ has signed in._

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oh, right. ^^;  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Stupid.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 14 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** You don't have to emphasize everything you type by saying it out loud as well, you know. :(  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 9 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Glad you two were finally able to join us. Having fun up there?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Shut up, Hotaru!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** I'll take that as a yes, then! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 6 people** like this.

**Kitsu-kun :D** Woooooooooo! :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shut up, you two. Or feel what it's like in hell.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** *Gulp*  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** *Gulp*  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** !  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** ...?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** She's hyper after spending an entire school-free afternoon with Hyuuga.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 2 people **like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** No I'm not! :O And actually, I'll have you know, The Devil was helping me with my  
>homework! :I<br>2 hours ago • **Like**

**Hotaru Imai** Now that's a sight I'd like to see.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shut up, idiot. Piss off, Imai. Go away, hag.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu** Who's the hag?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Guess.  
>2 hours ago •<strong> Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Mikan?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 21 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oi! And why did that get so many likes? D:  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 5 people** like this.

**MochuMochu** Koko?  
>1 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** Kitsuneme? :D  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** Mochu? :P  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** No.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Ummmmm...  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** ...  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **... PERMY!  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **Ding ding.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **You're lucky she's offline right now, Hyuuga. It gives you some time to delete this entire conversation before she comes on here.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 5 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **But Natsume always calls Permy a hag! Why would he have to be careful this time?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **Because of Koko's stupid status.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **... Oh... D:  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 6 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **...  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away screaming*  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**KokoRULEZ**__ has signed out._

**Kitsu-kun :D** Me tooooooooooooooo! *Runs away screaming after Koko*  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Kitsu-kun :D**__ has signed out._

_**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**__ has signed in._

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** WHAT IN HEAVEN IS GOING ON?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>•** 16 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oh no. D:  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 7 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi **Uh oh.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 3 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh shit.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 18 people** like this.

**Naru Sensei~** Oops! ;)  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** :)  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 4 people** like this.

**MochuMochu** ...  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ has signed out._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ has signed out._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ has signed out._

_**Naru Sensei~**__ has signed out._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ has signed out._

_**MochuMochu**__ has signed out._

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SAKURA-SAN!  
>1 hour ago • <strong>Like<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I would usually say 'how was it?'... But I think I know what you're thinking. ;) Wait, that sentence sounded so strange...<strong>

ANYWAY, you know I have a million different ideas for stories, right? Well, I'm just going to list the story ideas I have here and ask people to review saying which one(s) they want me to write. ;) Genius idea, right? XD First is the title, then the summary, then the genre. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>First idea:-<strong>_

**Stronger**

_Natsume and Mikan are going great. Life couldn't seem better for the lovesick duo. That is, until one scary, emotional and really quite disturbing day arises; one that involves Natsume, a razor blade and Mikan's newfound struggle with staying alive._

Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance

_**Second idea:-**_

**Discussions**

_A series of one-shot drabbles featuring our favourite four. We all see what happens on the fateful days of Gakuen Alice; but do you ever wonder what happens in between?_

Humour/Romance

_**Third idea:-**_

**Melody**

_You would be surprised what two broken and emotionally scarred girls can do with a flute, a piano and an abandoned rose garden. You would be even more surprised what two guys can do with those two girls. Maybe they could even... Heal them?_

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

_**Fourth idea:-**_

**The Alternate Theory**

_What might have happened if Mikan had been smart, sharp, sarcastic and rude. Would she have been accepted? Would she have been able to cope? No one knows. Well, apart from our perverted protagonist, our well-loved (and equally well-hated) blackmailer and our sweet, shy animal lover. This is their story of the genius Mikan._

Humour/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for now... I'll put these on my profile too, as well as any more ideas I get, so make sure to check every now and then! Oh, and don't forget to drop that review! ) Seriously, come on! Just press a button and type one word (or if you like the fourth idea, then three)! Not much, right? And I have anonymous reviews enabled, so anyone can review! )<strong>

**Ja ne! ;)**

**- lumisakom xx**


	5. Math homework and world domination

**Hey, I'm back! :D I know how much everyone loved this (insert sarcastic laugh here), so I wrote another chapter! :D I know _DancingPandaSuperGiraffeBFFL _requested a certain scene, but I had already practically finished the chapter by the time you said that! ^_^; I promise that will be the next chapter! ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan-chan Sakura<strong> can't do the math homework... :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**, **Hotaru Imai** and **18 others** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Baka. It was simple.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> • **3 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **D:  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Moron. I finished it in two minutes.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Aww! Why is everyone better than me? I don't understand it at all! .  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 4 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **... Wait, does that mean that THE Natsume Hyuuga ACTUALLY did his math homework? O.O  
>4 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>•** 19 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Well well. Now THIS is interesting.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** Gulp!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Why are you gulping? You don't have anything to be afraid of.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Because... Because... I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD MATH HOMEWORK! D:  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 6 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Ohhhhhhh.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** ... Jin-Jin's so gonna explode. Ne, Natsume, feel like skipping class tomorrow?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 8 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Sure.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Count me in.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** And me, I guess.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **I would come, but I find math class is a good time to come up with new inventions.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** And with those new inventions, we could plan escape! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 27 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **Yeah! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :****D** And we could threaten everyone with Natsume-kun's fire, and set the Eastern Forest on fire, and have green tanks! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 16 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** No, I want pink and yellow tanks!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu **Tanks are brown, idiots.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** I saw a black tank once.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** ... Why did you see a tank?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **You don't want to know.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 4 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** ...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Yuu Tobita**__ has signed in._

**Yuu Tobita** ... Ano... Why is everyone talking about tanks?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Because we're planning WORLD DOMINATION! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 12 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** I thought you said you were going to try to escape the school.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** No, I said I was going to try and escape Jin-Jin's math class.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi **... Then why were you talking about world domination?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** Because she's an idiot. -.-  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 21 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I'm fine with the escaping-the-academy thing. Count me in.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **WOO! OH YEAH, WE HAVE HYUUGA ON OUR TEAM! BEAT THAT, DUMB ACADEMY! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 5 people** like this.

**Kitsu-kun :D** YEAH! *HIGH FIVE*  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Thanks, Natsume! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** ...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** What has this world come to?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** *Sigh* Sakura... ^_^;  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita **A-ano... Eto... Ah...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** What?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** A-ah! Nothing, Natsume-san. Just... Mikan-chan...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** And Yome, Kitsuneme and Mochiage.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** Yeah.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** We will be known to the entire world as the first ever people to DOMINATE THE WORLD! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** You wanna join, Iinchou? ;)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** A-ah...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Aww, don't be shy, Iinchou! We all know you're just ACHING to dominate the world! ;D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 8 people** like this.

**Yuu Tobita** ...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Baka-Mikan, you're scaring him away.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** Yeah...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **If we want him on our team, we've got to be less forceful.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** E-eh? What are you talking about, Imai-san?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You're joining our plan to conquer the world, aren't you?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Yuu Tobita** A-ah... Yes?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Good.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** What was that you were talking about, Imai? Something about being 'less forceful'?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 18 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **Yeah! :P  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** ...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **You go, Natsume-san! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda **That's my Natsume-kun! ;)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Who said he was yours?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga **Who said I was yours?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Ouch... Possessive much, Mikan-chan? ;D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 29 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Shut up! I am so NOT being possessive! :I  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** Of course not.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **STOP BEING SARCASTICK! D:  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai** You spelled 'sarcastic' wrong.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 10 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura **...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Stop being mean to Mikan-chan! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda **I believe it was YOU who started all of this, Koko.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 13 people** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** For once, you're speaking sense, Shouda.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong> •** 7 people** like this.

_**Anna Sugar'n'Spice**__ has signed in._

_**Nonoko Puff'o'Smoke**__ has signed in._

**Anna Sugar'n'Spice** Ooh! Can I have a pink tank with a cupcake painted on the side? :)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Nonoko Puff'o'Smoke** Yay! Can I have a blue tank with a conical flask painted on the front? :)  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** And I want a pink and yellow polka dotted tank! :D  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** We should have a blue tank with stars on!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** And lots of green tanks!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** If we're making requests, then I want a purple tank with silver and light blue glitter streaks down the side, so it looks pretty, but in the shape of cat scratches, and I want leopard print on the hood.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Hotaru Imai **This is getting ridiculous.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 2 people** like this.

**Naru Sensei~ **And what exactly is this about skipping classes, escaping the academy and plotting world domination?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura **...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **WE'RE SOOOOOORRY, SENSEI!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 32 people** like this.

_**KokoRULEZ** has signed out._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? :D I tried my best, I swear! ;) The next chapter shouldn't be <em>too<em> much of a wait, since I already have a basic outline of what's going to happen... :) Thank you, my peach, for the awesome idea! X)**

**And for those of you who are reading this, would you mind looking at my profile again? :) You don't have to, obviously, but I've added a fifth idea for a fanfiction... :) So, if you just _happen_ to be on my profile page, PM me if you want me to write the fifth idea! ;) I've also added it down here for those of you who may be slightly more prone to laziness (don't worry, I'm the same XD):**

_**Fifth idea:-**_

**Tick Tock**

_Natsume's late for work. Again. And it doesn't help when he almost runs a girl over while skipping a red light. Being the good samaritan that he is, he takes her home, only for her to destroy anything with a constant rhythm. Natsume's no idiot. He knows something's up with her. The problem is, how is he supposed to get her to tell him if she refuses to talk?_

Romance/Family

**So, if you want me to write this, either PM me or add it at the bottom of your review! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>My peach, I know you can't be bothered (XD) to get an account, but that way you can add this (and Melody) to your Story Alerts so you get emailed a link when I've updated, and I won't have to bother remembering to tell you. XD Although I know you're probably just going to ignore this note. ¬_¬ (And I also know that as soon as you read that, you're going to think 'Yep!' ¬_¬ (I can imagine your voice saying it in my head...))<strong>


	6. Finding the culprit

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time... ^_^; 44 days, to be exact. ^_^; I can tell because in Document Manager chapter 5 only has 16 days of life left... ^_^; Anyway, I wrote this because I was bored, and partly because I got my first review in a long time, stating only two words: "please update!" X)**

**Anyway, on with the story! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga <strong>Really hates Math class.  
>5 hours ago •<strong> Like <strong>• **Comment**

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**, **Mikan-chan Sakura**, **KokoRULEZ** and **23 others** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **Why don't you just skip like you usually do then? :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 4 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Because Jin-Jin said if he skips again he'll be demoted to a No-star for three weeks :/  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 11 people** like this.

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** That's good! If you skipped class, I wouldn't have anyone to stare at like an idiot and drool over during all the boring lessons! :DDD  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 24 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ **Aww! :'( I thought I was the one you drooled over! ;(  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu **You've finally admitted it! XD  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** And here I thought you'd never confess in public! :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** ... Ugly hag.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Natsume... That's a bit harsh. ^_^;  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** No, it's an understatement.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 9 people** like this.

**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda** OHMYGOD I THOUGHT YOU, LIKE, COMPLETELY LOVED ME! I'M GONNA GO CRY IN A CORNER NOW AND WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY ABOUT THE CRUEL WORLD! DDDDDDDD:  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 31 people** like this.

_**Oh-So-Lovely-Sumire Shouda**__ has signed out._

**KokoRULEZ **... For once, I'm speechless.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 13 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Ummm...?  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** She's being more of an idiot than usual. And that's saying something.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 9 people** like this.

**MochuMochu** What the hell? Hahahahaha! XD  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** Errrrr... I'm sitting right next to her, and she's not on her phone. O.O  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Well she HAS signed out, hasn't she?  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** No... I mean, she was NEVER on her phone. The moment Jin-Jin came through the door, she turned her phone off. O.O  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 16 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ** Oh yeah, if I look over her shoulder, I can see her phone on the floor! She must've dropped it trying to put it in her pocket too fast XD  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** Well then... If that's not her, then who is it?  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 19 people** like this.

**MochuMochu **Well, it must be someone who would be brave enough to go on Facebook during Jin-Jin's class, so that narrows the list down...  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ** And it's gotta be someone who hates her...  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** I would normally say it's you, Koko, but obviously not today. :/  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 18 people** like this.

**KokoRULEZ** Me? I don't hate her! D:  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Are you all idiots? It's obvious.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** Really? Who is it then? :O  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Think for a second, moron.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Ruka Nogi** ?  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Who would normally be online right now talking non-stop about how much she hates Jin-Jin?  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 7 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Ohhhhh...  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **I don't get it. :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 13 people** like this.

**MochuMochu **That's because you're stupid. =.=  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Kitsu-kun :D** OHHHH, I get it now! :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Mikan-chan Sakura**__ has signed in_.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Helloooooo~~~ :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**KokoRULEZ **Ohhhhhh. :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**MochuMochu **You know, Sakura, Shouda's gonna really kill you when she actually logs in.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 6 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** I know, but it was worth it! :D And if I get in too much trouble Naru-sensei will protect me :3  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 19 people** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** I guess you're right there. But you shouldn't really be abusing your privileges as his favourite, you know... ^_^;  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Mikan-chan Sakura** Oh well! :D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga** Good one, Polka.  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 9 people** like this.

**Mikan-chan Sakura** A-ri-ga-tou, Natsume~! ;D  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

_**Permy-Is-An Idiot**__ has signed in_.

**Permy-Is-An Idiot** SAKURA-SAAAAAAANNNNNN!  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like <strong>•** 17 people** like this.

**Naru Sensei~** Aww, why is everyone on Facebook during class? :(  
>5 hours ago • <strong>Like<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too short for you! ^_^;<strong>

**I'm really not one to beg for reviews, but... please? *Sparkly eyes* I hardly ever get reviews anymore, so... *Sniff sniff***

**And please vote for the new fanfic ideas on my profile! :) I've added another one recently, so even if you've already voted please check it out! :) Just leave your choice in a review~ **


	7. Mistakes and deadly tendancies

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with other stories~**

**So here we are, number seven: lots of people's lucky number! :D This chapter's dedicated to you if your lucky number is seven ;3**

**Disclaimer~**

_[Edit 30/07/14: This is officially the last chapter as the plot bunny died and I don't want to force crappy quality chapters. I hope you enjoyed it while it was active.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka <strong>**Nogi** Wants Natsume to stop ignoring him and grow up.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong> • **Comment**

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura**, **Hotaru ****Imai** and **Naru ****Sensei~** like this.

**Hotaru ****Imai** You coward, Hyuuga. At least have the balls to tell him to go away to his face.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong> • **7 ****people** like this.

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **4 ****people** like this.

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong> • **6 ****people** like this.

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **1 ****person** likes this.

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Yeah, Natsume! Not only are you mean to everyone else, but now you're also being mean to Ruka-pyon! How nasty! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **19 ****people** like this.

**Hotaru ****Imai** We get your point, Mikan.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **28 ****people** like this.

**Ruka ****Nogi** You don't need to say it that many times, Sakura...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** I didn't mean to send it 6 times!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Hotaru ****Imai** Seven times.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Whatever! I didn't mean to send it 7 times then!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** Well then, how...?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** The computer in my room is slow because I'm only a one-star, and I got impatient and pressed 'send' loads...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Hotaru ****Imai** You idiot.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Well I'm sorry! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** I'm not ignoring you.  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** Well then what would you call walking right past me when I asked if you were skipping English again?  
>2 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** I'm talking to you now, aren't I?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** Yeah, online. Not to my face.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **5 ****people** like this.

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** Oh, so it depends exactly how I speak to you as well?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** Yes!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **7 ****people** like this.

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** ... I give up with you.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** How evil! :O  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **11 ****people** like this.

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** Piss off, Polka. Not your conversation.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** Not you, stupid! Facebook! :(  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Hotaru ****Imai** I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** That's a first.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **17 ****people** like this.

**Hotaru ****Imai** Shut up.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **3 ****people** like this.

**Natsume ****Hyuuga** Exactly how is Facebook evil?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** It changed 'Like' to 'Lie'! :O  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **20 ****people** like this.

**Hotaru ****Imai** ... So it did.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** It's encouraging little kids to lie to people! It should be banned!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Ruka ****Nogi** Sakura...  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie<strong>

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** I'M STARTING A PROTEST!  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **16 ****people** like this.

**Hotaru ****Imai** Idiot.  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **27 ****people** like this.

**Mikan-chan ****Sakura** PROTESTING AGAINST FACEBOOK~  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **4 ****people** like this.

**Naru ****Sensei~** ... Aaaaaand we'll stop right there, shall we?  
>4 hours ago • <strong>Lie <strong>• **7 ****people** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short or not very funny... I've been in a more angsty-writing mood lately... :3 (Hence the angsty stories added to my idea list)<strong>

**God it took me forever to edit this =.=**

**Review~? I know this is my most popular story, so I should at least get _a couple_ of people reviewing, right? :3**


End file.
